People encounter difficulty when transporting personal belongings to and from recreational settings, particularly over soft surfaces like sand.
Such difficulties have been approached in a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,227, incorporated herein by reference, shows a cart having a frame with paddle wheels, which may be disassembled for storage. However, parts can become separated during storage, and no support for small objects such as sunglasses is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571 shows a beach cart having a frame for a bag and a roller like wheel. The cart can extend into a beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,511 incorporated herein by reference shows a collapsible beach barrow in which a ball serves as a wheel.